1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for recording vehicle-relevant data, in particular for detecting and for evaluating minor damage to a vehicle in which structure-borne noise caused by an event, for example, caused by damage and/or a contact is detected and evaluated. Furthermore the invention relates to a sensor arrangement for installation in a vehicle by which means the aforesaid method can be carried out, wherein the sensor arrangement comprises at least one structure-borne noise sensor which can be disposed directly on a vehicle shell of the vehicle and to which at least one evaluation unit is assigned to which the structure-borne noise sensor is connected in a measurement-signal-conducting manner, as well as a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle having a sensor arrangement for carrying out the method.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Methods for recording vehicle-relevant data and corresponding sensor arrangements are used, inter alia, in order to detect forces acting on the vehicle shell during driving operation. To this end, the vehicle shell can have a plurality of piezoelectric films configured as structure-borne noise sensors by which means vibrations of the vehicle shell can be recorded. In addition to the forces which occur during normal driving operation, forces acting on the vehicle shell caused by an accident can also be recorded with the structure-borne noise sensors, where data recorded with the structure-borne noise sensors then allow conclusions to be drawn on damage to the respective vehicle and on the origin of the damage, in particular in combination with previously collected vehicle status and/or driving operation data. In addition, in the event of an accident, airbags can be triggered by means of the structure-borne noise sensors in order to protect occupants of a vehicle from injuries.
Whereas accidents can be detected relatively reliably with the known structure-borne noise sensors, lesser damage to the vehicle shell such as scratches or dents, which are subsequently designated as minor damage, also cause measurable structure-borne noise. However at the present time, there is not a method or sensor arrangements in order to be able to detect and evaluation corresponding minor damage, in particular to parked vehicles since the known methods and sensor arrangements do not allow any differentiated evaluation of such damage. Minor damage such as scratches and dents must therefore always be detected and evaluated visually by a person, where a plurality of shortcomings are associated with such a visual inspection. On the one hand, in retrospect it can only be traced back with difficulty how the minor damage has occurred and on the other hand, this can sometimes date back several days so that it is almost impossible to put a time limit on the occurrence of the damage. In addition, the visual investigation by means of a visual inspection of a vehicle is time-consuming so that in some cases, high and frequently recurring costs are incurred, e.g. when handing over or returning a hire car.